


Would it make a difference if I told you I love you?

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: Finding Home? [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is not happy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would it make a difference if I told you I love you?

Chapter Text

“You can’t be serious?!” Killian asks as he lightly shoves Emma into the room slamming the door shut behind them.  
“You have got to be kidding me” she retorts back “you’re still upset about this?”  
“Of course! You plan to pack up your lad and run away back to New York.” He says moving across the room to her.  
“I’m not running away. I’m...” she is cut off by him  
“You’re what then if that’s not running away?”  
“I’m doing what’s best!” she yells at him  
“How?! By not telling anyone. By leaving your family behind. By not letting Henry know who he really is and where he is really from!” he yells back  
“Why do you even care what I do?!” she yells getting in his face  
Shaking his head he takes a step back. Then growling he closes the space he just put between them slamming his lips to hers, his arms going around her back while hers instantly go around his neck. Tongue running across her bottom lip and sliding in, she moans a little pushing her body flush against his. He walks them backwards until she’s bumping the dresser at the wall. He lifts her up onto it legs automatically going around his waist pulling him even closer. He moves lips to her neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh enticing a gasps from Emma as she slides a hand through his hair nails scratching as she goes. She lets out a moan as he slides his hips down against hers creating that wonderful friction. He moves a hand to her hair as hers go down to his belt.  
“wait” he pants out of breath” no I’m not doing this”  
“Are you serious!?” She asks trying to pull him back to her  
“I’m not doing this…not like this”  
“WHAT!” she breathes out in disbelief “haven’t you been wanting this? Since …what the damn bean stock?”  
“No...Not like this...not this….I’ve just… I’ve just wanted you!” He says sadly shaking his head “I’ve just wanted you, to be with you, spend time with you. To have you see that I could be a good person, a good person for you….” he trails offs sitting down on the bed. “And now that I know what that’s like you’re leaving. You’re angry and you’ll just end up regretting it and I don’t want to have that one night and have you gone and hating me for what we did.” She sighs at how dejected he looks.  
“Killian I…” she starts as she sits down beside him. “I just need time right now. I will miss everyone, but Henry is and will always be my main concern and right now need to do what’s best for him. In New York he was happy, doing great in school, he had friends and it was wonderful seeing him happy.” She looks at him with tears in her eyes pulling his face in her direction. “I would never ever regret anything with you” she says barley auditable as the tears slide down her face. He sighs putting his arm around her shoulders pulling her towards him, brushing his lips across hers slowly moving to her cheeks, nose, and forehead before landing back to her lips drawing her in to a slow soft kiss. She melts into it moving to lay back on the bed pulling him down with her.  
“I’m not angry with you and I won’t regret this...I promise. I just need you right now” she says laying kisses across his jaw. "Ok" “he breathes out, not being able to deny her anything moving lips down her neck.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awakes sometime later to Killian’s arm around her waist.  
“Mmmm” he hums nuzzling her hair and neck  
“You know I haven’t changed my mind I’m still going back” she says feeling his stop still behind her  
Sighing he sits up pulling away from her. She sits up holding the sheet to her and turns to look at him, seeing him facing the other direction. She sighs reaching up to put her hand on him  
“Right, so this really didn’t mean anything”  
“Killian…”  
“Would it make any difference if I told you that I love you?”  
“Don’t do this….don’t make this harder” she says turning completely to face him.  
“Me make this harder. This is all you….” He shakes his head getting out of the bed to pull on his pants. He turns to her” you know for someone who is so worried about people leaving her, you do an awful lot of running away yourself.” He picks up his shirt from where Emma chucked it earlier. “You eventually have to let someone in, not everyone is going to hurt you. You can have love, you can have that if you’d just give it a chance” he turns away from her putting his shirt on  
“If you love me so much than come with me.” She stands from the bed wrapping the sheet around her  
“What?” He turns asking in disbelief  
“Come to new York to live with us”  
“You’d want that?” He asks walking towards  
“I would. You bring out things in me that I’m sure I’ve never felt before and I think...I...I think...I need you.” She says wrapping her arms around his shoulders laying her head on his chest.  
He sighs arms around her back laying a kiss to the top of her head.  
“Anything for you love”


End file.
